


Morning Ritual

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Solas watches Ashalle get ready for the day2/11/18





	Morning Ritual

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ashalle was at her vanity,

“I found it!” She called triumphantly, holding up a black charcoal eyeliner.

He had noticed this was a ritual of her’s. Every morning she did her make up; in the field it was scarcely more than heavy eyeliner. In Skyhold however, it was often more. He watched her intently. Her silky blue robe falling off her milky shoulders as she used her ring finger to pat a shimmering brown powder on her eyelids. She had a taste for fine things despite her humble origins living on the road with her clan. He had inquired about this once before;

“I don’t know,” she had responded, “I suppose I’ve always liked pretty things of all sorts.”

She would have done well in Arlathan lovely graceful thing she was. She was humming to herself now. A delicate finger swiped into a pot of rosy goop and over her full lips. He loved her in moments like this; when she wasn’t inquisitor or herald, just Ashalle.

“ You going to stare at me all morning?” She grinned, the little gap between her front teeth showing. She tossed her silks back over her shoulder with a dramatic flare, “ Not that I’m complaining but you’d think you’d never seen a woman do her makeup before.”

“Not one quite as beautiful as you Vhenan.”

She rolled her eyes at him before shaking out her silver hair.

“Always the sweet talker aren’t we?”


End file.
